Tunnel Blackout
Briefing Incoming from Lian: The entire power grid to the tunnels is now off-line so the laser fields should be gone. The silo has its own power supply so you should still be able to access the mainframe computer and download PharCom's DNA sequencing data. You should have a clear line to the silo there. If you can find a way out that power room. And Gabe you're still outnumbered by Rhoemer's men. Maybe you can use your blackout to your advantage. Walkthrough At the beginning of the mission, if you move forward, you should a red ledge that leads down to a lower tunnel levels. Climb it and land on the first closest rail you see. It is recommended you use a flashlight (or the Virus Scanner) throughout this mission due to very poor lighting. Until you're all the way down and into the tunnel level, you'll see a Nightvision rifle in a weapon box. Pick it up and use it for your full on advantage. Although you're not required to maintain stealth during the mission, I would highly recommend it due to the fact that Rhoemer's men have almost seemingly precise accuracy, making the danger meter fill up quickly, and sometimes doing significant damage to any foe they face. When you see the first enemy, eliminate him with a headshot and so on for the next three enemies. Soon after, you'll run into a pair of enemies. Use a grenade against them (the M-79 is easier since you only have to auto-aim and it explodes on impact). When you come to seemingly a destroyed bridge, switch to your grenade and toss it to your right where the bad guy is standing. Sometimes the bad guy spots you by getting too close to the edge before you have the chance of engaging in combat but the only two good things are he does not have a flak jacket and he is alone therefore not alerting anyone nearby. Now switch back to your nightvision rifle again and take out the enemy standing on a platform. You'll next run into another pair of bad guys so use what ever strategy you want to take them both out. Turn right then you should eliminate the next three targets. There will be a group of three guards together. Enter manual aim and throw the grenade at their feet. If one still remains standing, take them out quickly or the danger meter will be full and make combat much harder. There is one last guard inside a small empty cave. Eliminate him or you can pass to the elevator to the next mission just 10 feet ahead. Trivia * This is the last mission where reconnaissance is unavailable if the player tried to access the map in the pause menu. * Like the mission Rhoemer's Base it's not required using stealth but it's strongly recommended or you'll be dealing with a lot of damage intake due to most enemies having flak jackets. Category:Syphon Filter Category:Missions Category:Syphon Filter Missions